


Arms tonight

by KameronWolf666



Category: Killzone (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dreams, During Canon, Explicit Language, Face Punching, Fantasizing, Gun Violence, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, One Shot, POV First Person, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, just a lil bit, loss of eye sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: Garza becomes broken inside as he continues serving his country. The only thing keeping him somewhat sane is his best friend Sev.Not everyone can get out of the situation they are in, Garza is not one of them.Vaguely follows the 2nd games story line, the most important part is the ending they share.
Relationships: Dante Garza/Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko
Kudos: 2





	Arms tonight

Your name is Dante Garza

You are 23 years old

You are a military officer for the ISA

It is the 24th sentry

You and your best friend Sev are late to the convoy, you wish you missed your squad head out.

It is cold, the air you breathe feels like ash.  
You got into battle  
You wish you died there

Your mission has gone to shit, you are covered in both your own blood and the people you have killed.

You take a deep breath, your nostrils sting.  
Your nose starts bleeding.  
You wipe your face, mixing your bloods crimson color into the rest of the stains on your sleeve. You are huddled in a trench waiting for the next group to attack.  
They won't be long

You get an order to move to a new area, you comply. It's not like you have a choice, of course.

Finally there is quiet, the only sounds you can hear is the clicking of the squads guns hitting the cold concrete and the deep breathes of your squad mates. You look at Sev, he looks like shit. You make eye contact for a long while until Sev is finally pulled back into the conversation. You let your squad mates not get to you, because that would show weakness. Finally your eyes squeeze shut and you let yourself drift off, this is the first time in awhile you've gotten a good rest.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_In this world you are huddled in a trench, Sev has you pulled close to his chest as you mumble gibberish._ _The ashy smell stings your nose, causing your eyes to start to tear up. You shift closer to Sev, letting his warmth and comfort surround you. Your arms drift to his sides, face dug into the crook of his neck._   
_He pulls your hands forwards so you end up holding hands, you push father into his warm chest._

_You let out a nice hum, thoroughly enjoying this situation._

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

You are woken up by Narville. The sound around you is muffled so you cannot hear him chew you out for falling asleep.  
Your eyes shift over to Natko, he's talking shit. You cannot get yourself to deal with it, you are to tired.  
Sev and Narville are arguing. He never liked him very much, maybe that was for a good reason. Your not sure.

Narville tells you and Sev to go together. Sev plants the explosives on the door, you run back and get under cover. You hear him click the detonator, you hold your breathe. One.. two... three... You ear a few small beeps and then the door shoot shrapnel everywhere.  
Guns up, you run through and up the stairs. Turning corners and shooting the Helghast soldier as you come across them you make your way up to where your supposed to be.

Somewhere ahead you get separated from Sev, you fight your way to a higher point, meeting him and taking down Helghast. You don't not make it very far before you get ambushed again, you shoot down guards with the mounted guns as you try to help your fellow squads. 

Your squad, Alpha team, with the help of captain Narville and his team establish a push through the city. A Helghast's blood splashes up onto your pant leg. You hear a squad mate yell for help, you go to shoot down the soldier when it smashes the brains out of the once live ISA soldier. Your mouth is dry as your wide eyes focus at the life seep out of the soldier. You get the butt of a gun punched into your neck as you turn to see a Helghast behind you. You push your gun into the side of the soldiers head knocking him to the side, blood soaking your sleeves. You go to turn around fully to fill the Helghast full of bullets when you get the gun rapped around your neck, a firm booted foot pressing against your lower back. You try to swing the butt of your gun into the soldier once again but your reach is severely cut short by your situation. You suddenly are let free when Sev blows holes in the formerly alive soldier, a few of the stray bullets grazing your back. You yell a quick "Thank you!" to Sev as you take cover again, hopping onto the mounted gun where a now dead ISA soldier was positioned a second ago. Sev runs to your side to help take down some soldiers, but they keep coming. Finally the bloodshed stops for a moment so you and your mismatch squad can catch your breath. Maybe for once.. everything might go to plan

You're covered in crusted Helghast blood head to toe by the time you make your way to "safety", your is gun strapped and swung over your shoulder as you climb up some more obviously sharp pieces of debris.   
You breathe in through your nose, everything smelling of copper. You probably broke something in your nose earlier, but it's no time to think about it. You swing your gun off your shoulder, letting it clatter onto the floor before you. Your squad is tired and everything is fucked up but you don't care about that. Your mind wanders, letting your thoughts cloud the world from you. What if you had just been a little to late? Then you'd have missed your squad head out if the base, that would have been fun. Maybe, you'd would have had another few hours, or maybe even days. Maybe you'd be able to relax, play cards like you used to with Sev and the rest of your squad. Your eyes shut for what you think will just be a moment, but little do you know this is the last time you'd get good sleep, or any sleep at all. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_You wake up in a grassy field, like how it used to look, before everything went to shit._   
_To your right is Sev, a smile plastered on his face and his clothes casual. A smirk cracked out of your damaged exterior. You shuffle closer together, hands tangled together and Sevs head on your shoulder. The sweet smell of the open field quickly turned into the disgusting ash you have gotten used to. Wait- Ash? Your eyes blow wide, you grab Sev and pull him into a tight hug before you hear the hard crack of something hit your skull._

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

You are rustled awake by Sev, he explains you gotta keep moving. Of course you do, it's not like you have a choice in any of this. Your just a pawn in the big picture of this stupid fucking war. He helps you up, your hand automatically going to the back of your head. Ouch, the hand that was pressed on your head is stretched out so you can assess the damage. Palm up, soaked in blood. You just have hit your head at some point.  
Gun swung over your shoulder, you, Sev and the rest of your group head out. The hours ahead turn into mush, time no longer exists, everything is the past and the future.   
You do your job, you get in, you shoot some fuckin Helghasts, you get out. Crack a joke, get separated, you find Sev. Your nose gets broken beyond savior, blood soaking your face and shirt. At some point, your not sure how long you've been working, Sevs pressed up against a wall with you. Your ease dropping, waiting for a moment to pounce, the world around you is barely hanging on. The sides of your vision is blurry and you can barely focus but you have to keep going. For your Country, For your family, For you Squad, For Sev.  
You lean around the corner, gun focused on heads. Pull the trigger, pop, pop, pop. They are all dead now, you can- bullets start flying past you. Fuck, you didn't see them. Your fucked everything is going to shit you could have fixed it you- Sev grips your shoulder hard. He gestures, making a rough example of his plan. You go there- alright, that's fine. Make your way up, try not to get hit with bullets, take down the other soldiers. Easy peas-y.   
  
Oh how you where wrong, your head started to spin while you made your way to the post. Setting up the shot was extremely hard, since most of your vision was unfocused and filled with what kinda looked like if you looked out while underwater. Lick your lips, breathe in, breathe out. Pop, pop, pop, ~~_FUCK- FUCK FUCK FUCK._~~  
You hit the deck, your shoulders filled the bullets. You snarl through your teeth. He lunged up and shot the soldier straight through the head. "Fucker.." you mumbled under your breath. You stumble back to Sev, and you move out. Your shoulder aches and makes you want to sob but you don't, can't have that right now, not now. Not now.   
Sev murmurs words of comfort as he hooks his arm around your shoulder to try and prop you up. You shake him off you and trudge on, your not weak, you can move on, you can do this.   
Your eyes sting, causes tears to well up in the corner of em. You shake them away, your bullet wounds are probably infected now. Your fucked either way, since if they go untreated you might die but.. maybe you can wait just a little longer. You need to get this over with, you need to end this. Your starting to get woozy, side pressed up against the wall. A Helghast runs backwards towards you, trying to get out of the open. You slam your gun as hard as you can against it's head, causing it to stumble and quickly swerve around. You get a fist slammed into the side of your face, blood goes everywhere. Slam it into its head again, and again and again until it's down then you fill it with bullets. Your eyes start to dart around the battle field- where the fuck is Sev? _He needs to be here- I need-_ your lungs start to give up on you. You can't breathe, so you grip your gun and start to just run. If he isn't there, someone has to be. Your eyes continue to scan the area, _where the fuck is he?  
_  
Suddenly there's a rippled burn that shots through your chest, your eyes trickle down to where the pain came from. A small bullet hole that's causing a blooming pattern of blood to seep into your shirt. Your lungs start to act up again, you cough and cough and cough until your throat is raw. You finally catch up with Sev, hes walking to fast for you but ..  
Oh god, the floor is spinning.   
"Sev I-" your legs give out and your face crashes against the floor  
He almost doesn't hear you, only just stopping to turn around _(which you can barely make out with your vision all fucky)_  
"Garza?"   
He runs to you, throwing his gun to the side to hold you close. His hands gripping your shoulders. "Garza- Garza please" you can't respond, only gurgling blood that drips down your chin as a half response. "Garza come on! Garza- Garza! GARZA!" tears start dripping down his face as your eyes start to close, your vision blurry all over now. You push into his chest slightly, he shakes you. Your eyes begin to close again, your not gonna make it. Your gonna die here, In his arms. In his arms is all you've ever wanted. Your hearing goes underwater but you can make out when he yells for a medic. You aren't gonna make it.

Your okay with this.. your at peace. 

Your in his arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last year, It had been sitting in my notes app for a very long time. Only now have I finally finished the ending to it.   
> This was pretty self indulgent (I know its weird)   
> Since I wrote this in two different sections of time it might read a little weird since my writing style has changed slightly  
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> also yes the title is a reference to the mother mother song


End file.
